


In Vino Veritas

by coffeeinallcaps



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely everything in the past year has been leading up to this moment: Harry fuckin' Hart (hair dishevelled, tie askew) leaning backwards over his desk, supporting himself on one elbow with his other hand anchored on the curve of Eggsy's shoulder, as Eggsy kisses the living daylights out him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://coffeeinallcaps.tumblr.com/post/118641946306/hartwin-mutual-pining-the-didnt-know-we-were).

Surely, Eggsy thinks a little blurrily, surely everything in the past year has been leading up to this, this moment right here: Harry fuckin’ Hart (hair dishevelled, tie askew) leaning backwards over his desk, supporting himself on one elbow with his other hand anchored on the curve of Eggsy’s shoulder, as Eggsy kisses the living daylights out him.

Harry tastes sweet, and the noises he’s making are even sweeter. His lips are softer than Eggsy could have imagined—and he’s been doing a  _lot_ of imagining, alright—and the way he kisses Eggsy back, God. Harry kisses like he’s starving, like he ain’t never wanted nothing more than this.

Everything in the past year has been leading up to this moment, but Eggsy can’t seem to remember how this moment came to be exactly. It’s like one second they’re leisurely working their way through a variety of unnecessarily expensive liquors in Harry’s office, chatting about nothing in particular, and the next Eggsy’s got Harry trapped against his desk and they’re all but rutting against each other, their tongues sliding together filthily, Harry’s breath hitching when Eggsy’s hand skates down his chest and stomach to cup the bulge in his pressed trousers.

Eggsy can’t remember how this moment came to be, exactly, but that definitely don’t mean he’s complaining about it.

“My goodness,” Harry says faintly when Eggsy starts in on his fly. “Eggsy—”

And oh no, Harry, you ain’t gonna gentleman your way outta  _this_ one. No way.

“Shut up,” Eggsy says, leaning down to smear another kiss against Harry’s slack, wet mouth. Harry’s gaze is unfocused, a strand of hair hanging in his face. His eyes momentarily slip shut behind his glasses when Eggsy works a hand into his trousers and strokes his hard length through the soft cotton of his underwear.

“Eggsy,” Harry repeats. He pushes himself into a more upright position; his hand drops away from Eggsy’s shoulder, curls around the edge of the desk instead. “This is—we’ve been drinking.”

“Sharp observation skills you got there, bruv,” Eggsy says, dragging his nose down the side of Harry’s neck—he smells so fucking good it makes Eggsy’s ballsack itch—and briefly pressing his lips to the pulse point in Harry’s throat. “So what? You ain’t worried about keeping it up, are you?” He thumbs the head of Harry’s cock, smirks when Harry’s hips twitch upwards to chase the fleeting touch. “’Cause it don’t feel like that’s gonna be a problem.”

“I’m your superior,” Harry says a little desperately. “I’m your  _boss_  now, it’s inappro—”

Eggsy pulls back. “Look, you want this or not?”

Harry gives him a look.

“Well, then,” Eggsy says. “Just shut the fuck up and lemme suck you off, yeah?”

“I—”

“You can jizz on my face,” Eggsy suggests, stunning Harry into blissful silence and taking advantage of this by sinking to his knees and pulling Harry’s trousers down with him. He can’t wait to taste Harry, feel the weight of his cock on his tongue; his mouth is watering at the thought of it (hey, it ain’t  _his_ fault he gets horny and impatient when he drinks). Instead of going to the trouble to get rid of Harry’s boxer briefs, he first mouths at the clothed outline of Harry’s balls, gets rewarded with the sound of a sharp intake of air above him and a warm hand settling on the back of his head.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit, mate,” Eggsy mumbles before sealing his mouth over where the tip of Harry’s cock is straining against the fabric and sucking hard.

Above him, Harry chokes on a noise. His knuckles are going white as his grip on the edge of the desk tightens, and God—Eggsy can’t wait to fucking  _wreck_ him, make him lose control. Deliver him from the last vestiges of restraint the alcohol has left untouched. Get him to fuck Eggsy’s mouth, to moan and shudder and come undone with his trousers pooled around his ankles and his hands locked around Eggsy’s head, holding him in place.

Eggsy kinda wants to tell Harry all this, but he’s tipsy and horny and impatient so he just pulls Harry’s underwear out the way and, without breaking eye contact, guides Harry’s cock into his mouth and takes as much of it down as he can. He’s being overeager, he knows, and it ain’t no surprise when his throat protests and his eyes well up and he has to pull back. It’s still worth it for the way Harry’s eyes go dark and heavy-lidded, the way he mouths Eggsy’s name and touches his fingertips to the underside of Eggsy’s jaw almost reverently.

Eggsy reaches for Harry’s hand, flattens it against his cheek, and presses Harry’s cock to the side with his tongue so that Harry will be able to feel himself move inside Eggsy’s mouth. It’s all so fucking worth it—the look on Harry’s face, the way his hand on the back of Eggsy’s head flexes helplessly. He’s starting to crumble already; he’s breathing heavily and his hips are stuttering forwards in small restless jerks. Eggsy closes his eyes and takes him all the way down again, successfully this time, letting his throat flutter around Harry’s cock.

“Shit, Eggsy,” Harry says thickly, and there it is, the note of desperation Eggsy has been waiting for, has been aching to hear. It sounds even better than it did in his imagination. Heat floods his belly and he’s painfully hard now. He rubs himself through his trousers to take the edge off while he focuses on trying to figure out what Harry likes—tongues the underside of his cock, leaves a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses down his shaft, strokes Harry slowly while suckling on the tip of his dick.

Harry seems to like that last move a lot (“Oh,  _fuck_ ”), so Eggsy moves Harry’s hand from his cheek to Harry’s own cock. Harry gets the hint, curls his fingers around himself and starts thrusting into his hand and Eggsy’s mouth almost immediately. When Eggsy glances up at Harry through his eyelashes, Harry’s mouth is hanging open and he’s gasping and his eyes are closed and there is a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead and it’s the single most hottest fucking thing Eggsy has seen in his life.

Eggsy’s dick twitches against his hand. He rubs his crotch, makes a half-hearted attempt to unbutton his trousers as Harry curses under his breath and increases his pace, strokes himself faster, fucks Eggsy’s mouth with short shallow thrusts—the pressure on the back of his head, the obscene slick sound of Harry’s hand moving over his own cock, the smell of him, the  _taste_  of him, fuck, it’s too much, he can’t, it’s—

Moaning around Harry’s cock, Eggsy blows his load in his trousers even before Harry grows still. He keeps his eyes closed and lets his mouth go slack, swallows what he can while Harry lets out a low, broken moan and comes in spurts on his face and throat.

“Bloody hell,” Harry says hoarsely, “fuck, come up here, you little—”

And yeah, everything in the past year has  _definitely_  been leading up to this moment: Harry fuckin’ Hart with his hair dishevelled and his suit trousers pooled around his ankles and a sheen of sweat on his forehead, pulling Eggsy up by the collar of his shirt and pulling him half on top of him on the desk, his fingers sliding through his come on Eggsy’s cheeks as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [on Tumblr](http://coffeeinallcaps.tumblr.com/post/118641946306/hartwin-mutual-pining-the-didnt-know-we-were)!


End file.
